Pieśń jak trucizna VI
Pieśń jak trucizna VI Treść Pieśń jak trucizna Księga VI Bristin Xel Wspaniała twierdza Indoranyon błyszczała w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Dowódca Jasrat patrzył, jak ognista kula ginie powoli za horyzontem. Prowadził karawanę za południowy zachód. Nie był przyzwyczajony do podróżowania nocą, ale niemal tak samo nieprzyzwyczajony był do wszystkiego innego, co go otaczało. Miał tylko siedemdziesiąt lat, niewiele, jak na Bosmera, ale czuł się, jakby przynależał do innej ery. Kiedyś znał Vvardenfell jak własną kieszeń. Każdy las, ogród, każda wioska między Czerwoną Górą a Morzem Upiorów były my domem. Teraz jednak wszystko było inne, wykręcone w świat, którego nie poznawał - od czasu wybuchu, od Roku Śmierci Słońca. Powodowało to, że podróżowanie nocą było jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznie, to ryzyko kazano mu jednak podjąć. Przepaść pojawiła się znienacka. Gdyby nie zauważył jej obdarzony świetnym wzrokiem zwiadowca, cała karawana mogłaby skończyć w jej otchłani. Jasrat zaklął. Nie było jej na mapie, ale to go nie zaskoczyło. Była to wielka rozpadlina, ciągnąca się po granice wzroku. Dowódca zastanowił się. Mógł poprowadzić karawanę na południowy wschód, w kierunku Tel Aruhn, a potem spróbować przedostać się na zachód. Studiując mapę, zauważył kątem oka migotanie ognia na horyzoncie. Zawołał pułkowników. Popędzili guary. Wyglądało to na dwójkę Popielnych - mężczyznę i kobietę. "To już nie są wasze ziemie!" krzyknął Jasrat. "Nie wiecie, że Świątynia zarządziła, że te ziemie należą do Rodów?" Para wstała powoli i niemrawo ruszyła w stronę wąskiej półki między wzgórzem a przepaścią. Jasrat przywołał ich z powrotem. "Znacie drogę dookoła rozpadliny?' spytał. Pokiwali głowami, wpatrując się w ziemię. Jasrat wezwał gestem karawanę. "Poprowadzicie nas." Dróżka była kręta i zdradliwa, niemal zbyt wąska dla guarów. Wozy ocierały się o ścianę, prowadzone jak najdalej od skraju przepaści. Popielni idąc przodem szeptali między sobą. "Co tam mruczysz, n'wah?" wrzasnął Jasrat. Mężczyzna nie odwrócił się. "Moja siostra i ja rozmawiamy o rebelii Dagoth, i ona mówi, że pewnie wieziecie broń do twierdzy Falensarano, i dlatego wolicie przejechać obok przepaści, niż zwykłą drogą." "Powinienem był się sam domyślić", zaśmiał się Jasrat. "Wy Popielni ciągle macie nadzieję na jakiś rozłam w Rodach i Świątyni. Przykro mi was rozczarowywać, ale to, o czym mówicie, to żadna rebelia. Kilka odosobnionych... incydentów. Powtórz to twojej siostrze." Parli naprzód. Wąska półka zwężała się jeszcze bardziej. Popielni znaleźli niską wyszczerbioną szczelinę między wzgórzami, język lawy jeszcze sprzed Śmierci Słońca. Karawan ocierała się o zbocza wzgórz po obu stronach. Dowódca Jasrat, po dwudziestu latach niepewności na ziemi, której nie znał, poczuł przebłysk starego instynktu. Świetne miejsce na zasadzkę, pomyślał. "Popielny, daleko jeszcze?" zawołał. "Dojechaliśmy", odpowiedział Dagoth-Tython i dał sygnał. Atak trwał krócej niż minutę - dokładnie tak, jak planowali. Kiedy ostatnie ciało strażnika Rodu spadło w przepaść, sprawdzili zawartość wozów. Była jeszcze lepsza, niż się spodziewał; znaleźli praktycznie wszystko, czego potrzebowali buntownicy. Daedryczne miecze, tuzin zbroi, kołczany świetnych ebonowych strzał i dość jedzenia na całe tygodnie. "Jedź do obozu" Tython uśmiechnął się do siostry. "Ja poprowadzę karawanę. Będziemy na miejscu za kilka godzin." Acra pocałowała go namiętnie i wykonała gest Przeniesienia. W tej samej sekundzie znalazła się z powrotem w namiocie. Nucąc Pieśń zdjęła szmaty - przebranie Popielnej - i wybrała odpowiednio przezroczystą szatę z kufra. Dokładnie taka suknia, w której chciałby zobaczyć ją Tython po powrocie do obozu. "Muorasa!" zawołała do służącej. "Zbierz oddziały! Tython i pozostali będą tu niedługo z bronią i żywnością!" "Mourasa cię nie usłyszy", odezwał się głos, którego Acra nie słyszała od tygodni. Odwróciła się, umiejętnie ścierając z twarzy wyraz zaskoczenia. Była to Indoril-Baynarah - jakże inna od drżącego stworzenia, jakie zostawiła w domu Sandil. Ta kobieta była uzbrojoną wojowniczką, przemawiającą z drwiąca pewnością siebie. "Nawet, gdyby cię słyszała, nie mogłaby zebrać oddziałów. Masz broń i żywność, Acra, ale nie masz kogo uzbroić i nakarmić." Dagoth-Acra zrobiła gest Przeniesienia, ale nic się nie stało. "Kiedy tylko usłyszeliśmy, że jesteś już z powrotem w namiocie, moi magowi bitewni otoczyli go zaklęciem rozpraszającym magię", Baynarah uśmiechnęła się, odchylając połę namiotu i wzywając do środka tuzin żołnierzy Rodu. "Nie wydostaniesz się stąd." "Jeśli wydaje ci się, że mój brat wpadnie w te pułapkę, nie doceniasz potęgi Pieśni", parsknęła Acra. "Pieśń mówi mu o wszystkim, co musi wiedzieć. Przekonałam go, by już z nią nie walczył. Teraz Pieśń poprowadzi go i nas wszystkich do ostatecznego zwycięstwa." "Znam go lepiej i dłużej niż ty", powiedziała chłodno Baynarah. "Chcę dowiedzieć się, co Pieśń mówi tobie. Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie znajdę Taya." "Tython, moja pani", poprawiła ją Acra. "Nie jest już niewolnikiem łgarstw Rodu i Świątyni. Możecie mnie torturować do woli, ale kiedy następnym razem go spotkasz, stanie się to dlatego, że on tak postanowi, a nie z twojej woli. I będzie to ostatnia chwila twojego życia" "Nie martw się, serjo", mrugnął do Baynarah jej żołnierz. "Każdy mówi, że nie złamie się na torturach, ale każdy zawsze się łamie." Baynarah wyszła z namiotu. Rozumiała, że to wszystko było częścią wojny, ale przyglądanie się nie było przyjemne. Nie mogła nawet patrzeć, jak żołnierze Rodu wynoszą ciała rebeliantów. Miała nadzieję, że straci wrażliwość na rozlew krwi podczas pościgu za Acrą i Tythonem: od jednej masakry do drugiej. Nie miało dla niej znaczenia, że teraz ciała należały do jej wrogów. Śmierć wciąż była śmiercią. Żołnierz wrócił już po dziesięciu minutach. "Nie taka mocna, jakby się zdawało", zachichotał. "Musiałem tylko ładnie ją spytać i przyłożyć jej sztylet od brzucha, i już wszystko wyśpiewała. Właściwie to nie niespodzianka. Zawsze ci, co dużo gadają, pierwsi się załamują. Pamiętam, jak trochę lat temu, zanim się nawet urodziłaś--" "Garuan, co powiedziała?" spytała Baynarah. "Pieśń, cokolwiek to by nie było, powiedziała jej bratu, że ona wpadła w pułapkę i żeby nie wracał do obozu", odpowiedział żołnierz, trochę zirytowany, że przerwano jego fascynującą historię. "Ma ze sobą pół tuzina merów i mają zamiar zabić tego gościa, który prowadził w czasie Wojny armię Indorilów. Generała Indoril-Triffitha." "Wuj Triffith", jęknęła Baynarah. "Gdzie stacjonują jego oddziały? "Nie jestem pewien, serjo. Spytać, czy ona wie?" "Pójdę z tobą", odparła Baynarah. Kiedy zbliżali się do namiotu Acry, doszły ich zaalarmowane krzyki. Zanim jeszcze doszli na miejsce, jasne było, co się stało. Trzech strażników leżało martwych. Acra uciekła. "Interesująca kobieta", powiedział Garuan. "Słabe serce, ale mocna ręka. Wysłać ostrzeżenie do Generała Indoril-Triffitha?" "Jeśli zdołasz na czas dowiedzieć się, gdzie stacjonuje", odpowiedziała Baynarah. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki